godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burt Chavez
Burt Chavez was an American gangster who was an enforcer in the Profaci crime family under Soldato Albert "Kid Blast" Gallo, who was known to be a violent man, and a leading hitman. His death in 1973 remains unsolved. Biography Burt Luis Chavez was born in Westchester County, New York, to a family of Italian, German, and Puerto Rican ancestry. His father, Bertoldo Chavez, was from San Juan, while his mother Anietta Procavini's family came from Frankfurt, Germany, and from Lodi, Italy. Chavez was raised in the barrio in East Harlem, where his family moved a few months after his birth. He was poorly-educated and hung out with a gang of children who did not do well in school, and later on, they ended up as gangsters. Chavez was friends with Roberto Melinda, an Italian mobster who was an enforcer for the Bonnano crime family who was found dead in a car in 1970 with all of his friends. Chavez abandoned his gang in 1960 after two years of hanging around with them, and became an enforcer for the Profaci crime family, working for Albert Gallo and Joe Gallo, a famous gangster and a made man within the family. Chavez was respected because he was Italian partly through his maternal grandmother, and because he worked with Joey through the First Colombo War in the 1960s. Secretly, Gallo met with The Commission to ask if he could become a made-member in his gang, but he was refused because of his father's Hispanic blood, and his last name wasn't even Italian. Chavez was known for his cunning in his hit contracts, as he was never captured by the NYPD, as he murdered Judge Tyler O'Nash, who was presiding over his aggrivated assault charges. Chavez was also responsible for the murders of several Lucchese, Gambino, Genovese, and Bonnano hitmen, and was suspected in murdering Melinda and his crew. He denied this, even to his boss, but was known for constantly lying to get himself out of trouble; if he was caught, he would smoke all witnesses. In 1967, he participated in the 1967 Air France Robbery, a heist carried out by Lucchese associates. He sold a Cognoscenti to the robbers, in return for $9,000. He was also involved in the Gun Smuggling crime ring, selling pistols and silencers. He was allegedly involved in the Drugs crime ring. Disappearance Burt Chavez went missing in October 1972, last seen being driven Upstate by family associate Peter Blanco. Chavez's last-known location was Throggs Neck in The Bronx, before Blanco's beige Sedan picked him up. It is unknown if he was killed and thrown in the trunk, killed en route to Buffalo, kidnapped and marooned, or his car was involved in an accident. It is certain that both men were armed, and that the car, licensed in Connecticut and license plate number PFCI33 (possibly referring to 1933, a probable birth year, and the initials referring to "Profaci"). The sedan was found wrecked in Rochester, but no people were inside of it. The car was apparently slugged by bullets fired from Blanco's Pistol .44, and it exploded when the bullets impacted with the grille. The NYPD searched the area, but no bodies nor witnesses were found. Blanco was questioned but denied involvement in Chavez's disappearance from the public, and the FBI posted a wanted picture of Chavez, promising a $3,500 bounty to whomever found the corpse or his living body. The search was fruitless, and on November 16, he was declared dead. Category:Killed Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Profaci